youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TVFilthyFrank
|username = TooDamnFilthy |image = TooDamnFilthy.jpg |style = Comedy, Entertainment & Music |join date = July 1, 2014 |withdrawal = January 13, 2017 |vids = 105 |update = |status = Inactive (4 Years+) |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = UCqSHAXN5sqtyE93A-w-8Ddw |image = DizastaMusic.jpg |style = Comedy, Entertainment & Music |join date = June 15, 2008 |withdrawal = March 8, 2015 |vids = 92 |update = |status = Inactive (4 Years+) |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} George Kusunoki Miller (born: ), known online as Filthy Frank, or Pink Guy (formerly DizastaMusic), was a Japanese YouTuber and comedian of Australian descent. He is now a musician going by his stage name Joji. YouTube Career Miller's true start as an entertainer began on his second YouTube channel, now defunct, that consists of music videos, rants, ukulele performances and "The Filthy Frank Show", with most of the main characters played by Miller, including the titular character Filthy Frank, 'a persona who is described as the anti-vlogger of YouTube. Miller first created the Filthy Frank character during his time on his 'DizastaMusic YouTube channel, which started gaining popularity in August 2011. In 2013, Miller also began producing surreal comedy hip hop music under the name Pink Guy, who is of one of his many personas, with his discography spanning two full-length albums and an extended play. On August 15, 2014, Miller uploaded a video, announcing that he would not be posting any more video content onto the DizastaMusic channel, under the risk of losing the channel due to the numerous copyright and community strikes it received. Miller is known for starting the meme called Harlem Shake, which features a clip of one person dancing as the song Harlem Shake plays, then cutting to a clip of multiple people dancing in the same room after the beat drops. The viral trend also helped the song atop the Billboard Hot 100 and was responsible for Billboard's decision to factor in YouTube views towards chart position. Filthy Frank's videos were known to push the extremes of YouTube, with such videos as "VOMIT CAKE", "WORST ANIMAL RIGHTS ACTIVIST", and "RAT CHEF". He also has a secondary channel called TooDamnFilthy and his own unofficial wiki. FilthyFrank often collaborated with fellow YouTubers and friends iDubbbz and maxmoefoe. On September 27, 2017, Miller announced the release of his first book, titled Francis of the Filth, the same year he decided to retire from being Filthy Frank, thus ending his comedic career on YouTube. On December 29, 2017, he released a statement on Twitter explaining why he has decided to do so, and henceforth his music career began. Early Life Miller was born on September 18, 1992, in Osaka, Japan. He attended an international school, Canadian Academy, in Kobe, Japan, where he graduated in 2012. At age 18, he left Japan and traveled to the United States. He is half Japanese and half Australian. Not much is known about his personal life, as he attempts to maintain his privacy. In his video uploaded to the DizastaMusic channel on May 3, 2014, titled "FILTHY FRANK EXPOSES HIMSELF???", where he broke character and revealed that he was a college student in Brooklyn, New York, and he didn't want to reveal personal information for fear of not being able to get a job later on due to the nature of his show. He also explained his struggles with his health, such as his seizures when stressed, caused by an unspecified illness and stated that he needed to slow down on the show for his own well being. Personal Life Miller currently lives in Brooklyn, New York. Miller often flies to Los Angeles for work and has a residence there. Miller has an undisclosed neurological disorder that causes stress-induced seizures. This is one of the reasons that led him to quit his YouTube career. Retirement On December 29th, 2017, Miller officially announced in a tweet on his character's account that he's done with his online persona as Filthy Frank. He stated the following reasons for this being: #'Health problems' − Miller has damaged throat tissue (which is actually ironic, seeming his character claims to get throat cancer and doing the voice impression actually led to similar damage), and gets seizures from impersonating all of his characters. #'Lack of interest' − He no longer enjoys producing comedy and wants to pursue a career in music. This has been said numerous times before, but most of his fans seemingly didn't care about George's personal life. The majority of his fanbase respected his decisions, but still mourns Filthy Frank's retirement. Miller's career has now completely moved on to music, which has been described as a mix between R&B/Soul, lo-fi and trip-hop. However, shortly before closing down the Filthy Frank channel, he released a novel titled Francis of the Filth, which concludes the lore of the show. Trivia *He went to college in New York. *Despite FilthyFrank's videos appearing to be mostly random, there's a story connecting most of them. However, it's not obvious and in order to get the story, viewers would have to watch them in a certain order and pay attention to the events in each video. *An official book based on the Filthy Frank show written by Miller himself was released in late 2017 around the time he retired and was the main focus of his last video. It isn't known whether the book is canon to the FilthyFrank lore, as it contradicts events that happened in the videos. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers. August 15, 2015 *2 million subscribers. March 19, 2016 *3 million subscribers. August 18, 2016 *4 million subscribers. December 31, 2016 *5 million subscribers. July 25, 2017 *6 million subscribers. October 6, 2018 Gallery Filthyfrank.jpg|Filthy Frank's appearance. Filthy.jpg FilthyFrank.jpeg Franku.jpg|Pink Guy George.png Dbbf7159526670da22771ae6f70c5f29.jpg GeorgeMiller.png In Tongues Joji.png|In Tongues (EP) − 2017 References Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Japanese YouTubers Category:Cooking YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers